What's Our Status?
by The-Moon-Kitty
Summary: Donald and Stacie have their fun but neither of them really know what to call their "situation". Are they just friends, who fool around, or is there something really there? Later in the story there is a bit of BumperXAmy and BecaXJesse. Rated T for suggestive situations and language.


Stacie laid awake, wrapped up tight in Donald's arms. Her torso was spread across his chest, arms up by her face. One his arms was lazily draped around her, hand resting in the small of her back pressing her further into him, while the other sat behind his head. The room was quiet except for the sound if tier breathing and the slight snore that he was emitting. The blankets were covering them from their hips down. Honestly, she was a bit cold. It was winter time, and she wasn't wearing anything but one of Donald's old T-shirts and her pajama shorts. Then of course, he wasn't much more clothed than she was. He only had his boxers, at least she had a shirt. Stacie continued to stare at the wall, like she had been for the past two hours. Occasionally she would shift her eyes to his sleeping figure, admire the perfect hair he still had even after their nightly activities, and then quickly turn her attention back to the wall as if she were staring at someone in public and trying not to get caught. Stacie was still trying to process what exactly "they" were. Yeah, they sneak around, fool around with each other, cuddle, have nights where they just sit around, watch movies, talk all night, but there was nothing there, right?

"It's not like he really loves me or anything. Or does he?" She thought to herself. Stacie let out a breath, she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and took in another full of his scent. He still smelled like his signature cologne. It had a dark, mysterious, and seductive smell to it. She'd know it anywhere because he's one of the only people that wears it. It fits his reputation at Barden. "Pleasure Man", "Mr. Love-machine", these are just a few of his titles that Stacie had heard from the girls and she could vouch that he deserved those titles. She decided to take a risk and moved her hand from its previous position, and began tracing small patterns over his perfectly toned chest. They weren't anything elaborate, just simple lines and circles. He shuddered under her touch and shifted a bit to pull her closer to him. She smiled. Even in a subconscious state, he was still the same old Donald, always one for more physical contact. Stacie didn't really mind so much, especially now since the closer she was to him the warmer she was. She snuggled closer to him. If this was all that there ever would be between them, then this would be ok. She would like a real relationship sure, but since she had been sleeping with him exclusively for two months straight it was close enough for her. There were days where she wanted to wake up and ask him what he felt for her, but she was scared of what he might say and chickened out. Stacie took another deep breath, before the sweet bliss of sleep finally took over.

*****7:30 A.M. The Next Morning*****

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Donald's arm reflexively shot out to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. "To early," he mumbled using his free arm to rub his eyes, and then fumble around for his glasses. After putting them on, he look down at the now shifting brunette in his arms. He smirked down at her. "Morning sunshine."

"Morning," Stacie replied as she sat up stretching out. Donald glanced about the room. Clothes were scattered everywhere, three empty beer bottles on the floor next to the bed and various objects were out of place. He frowned a bit. Alcohol was obviously involved last night. Sex with Stacie is always great, which is why it sucks when he's drunk because he usually can't remember much. Today is no exception. He pressed his hand to his forehead as if to pull that amazing moment from the depths of his mind. After a moment without any luck, he turned his attention back to Stacie who was presently searching for her clothes. One of the perks of having a private dorm was he knew no one would walk in on them or find them sleeping when morning came.

"Hungry?" He asked making his way toward the kitchen. He already knew the answer would be one of two things: "Yes. Starving actually." or "Oh shit. I'm going to be late for Bellas rehearsal!" It really would just depend on how hungry she really was and whether or not she would be willing to take the verbal abuse from Aubrey. Donald popped a bagel in the toaster and put the dish of cream cheese on the counter. He leaned over the counter to watch her scurry about dressing and fixing her hair.

"Oh shit. I'm going to be late for Bellas rehearsal!" She managed to say despite the hair tie that was in her mouth. After grabbing half of the bagel, Donald stood by the door and waited for her to come running towards him. He gave her a quick kiss and placed it her hands. Stacie shot out the door and Donald shut it behind her. He wouldn't be able to linger in his dorm much longer either though, he had rehearsal too. He sighed. He wasn't very fond of this cycle. Donald wanted whatever "they" were to be so much more. He dressed slowly throwing on some sweats, a jacket and some tennis shoes. He walked back to the other half of the bagel and put some cream cheese on it. He ate and thought about the first time he and Stacie had actually gotten together. It was actually a little amusing. It was an accident.

************** FLASH BACK **************

Trebleamakers had won regionals and Bumper was throwing a party in celebration. He had invited the Bellas, probably so he could run the victory in their faces. Aubrey had forbidden any of the Bellas going. She said that going was close enough to having a toner and anyone that went would have to have their vocal chords ripped out. Stacie really didn't care what Aubrey said. She was going to go this party, meet a hot guy, and have a one night stand with them to make her feel better about losing. She had manage to convince Fat Amy and Beca to go with her. Fat Amy said it was because she needed to blow off some steam and Beca had nothing else to do (plus the mention of spending some time with Jesse seemed to tempt her). At every corner of the party, someone was handing out beer or some form of alcohol. Needless to say, everyone was pretty drunk, including Donald. He had had a few too many drinks, but he wasn't drunk off his ass. He still had his senses and was presently siting on a stool turning away any girl that walked up to him. As a Treblemaker, he had first pick of any girl that he wanted. Normally, he would leap at the opportunity to get with some bimbo for a quick fling and be done the next day. But not today. Donald couldn't stop staring at Stacie. The way her hips moved when she danced, how glassy her eyes looked to mirror how drunk she was, and that skin tight outfit. Currently she was sucking the face off some random party attendant, who seemed to have no problem with it. Donald watched in fury as one of the man's hands inched its way down to Stacie's ass. Donald couldn't exactly wrap his head around why he was so angry about this. He hadn't spoken a word to Stacie other than the slight back and forth they had at the riff off, but that was nothing. He turned his attention to Bumper who had two blondes on either side if him and was making his way over.

"Don. I'd like you to meet my to lady friends, Lisa and Jammie. Ladies this is my man, Donald. Come on, Don. Why don't you come along and help me show these beautiful girls a good time?" Bumper said nudging him a little while the girls nodded vigorously. Donald looked at Bumper, the girls, and then back to Stacie.

"Sorry. Not interested." He said through clenched teeth.

"Aw come on man. Jus-" Bumper started but Donald cut him off.

"I said, not interested," He snapped before taking another shot of vodka. Bumper took a step away from him. He knew better than to pick a fight with Donald when he was drunk. Bumper followed Donald's gaze back over to Stacie and raised an eyebrow.

"Conrad? My friend that wouldn't be a very good idea," Bumper chuckled wiggling his eyebrows. Donald turned his a head a bit to look back at him.

"Why the hell not?" Donald sneered, not trying to disguise how agitated he was.

"Haven't you heard her rep? "Whistle Baby", "Sex Slave", that's what all the guys are calling her."

"Then it sounds like a pretty good idea to me."

"Dude, your missing the point. She's a player, like you. The last thing two players should do is hook up. Plus she wouldn't even consider you. She values the Bellas too much and-" Bumper looked like he was ready to continue the rant until he noticed how uncomfortable the girls beside him looked. "Well anyways, I gotta bounce. Just be careful, man. And find someone to drive you home." Much to Donald's relief, Bumper walked away with the girls. Shifting his attention back to Stacie, he wasn't pleased with what he saw. She was now done with the first drunken party attendant, and was looking for another. However, the man wasn't exactly through with her and was grabbing her wrist trying to drag her off to a corner. In her own drunken state, Stacie wasn't very successful in her attempts to ward off the unwanted attention and escape the man's grasp. After watching her struggle for a minute, Donald had decided he had had enough. He downed the last shot of vodka, and stood up.

"I am so drunk," he thought as he attempted to steady himself by grabbing at the wall. He couldn't walk straight, let alone come up with a decent plan of action for when he finally made it over there.

"Oh c'mon baby. Let's get out of here and have some fun back at my place," the strangers breath reeked of alcohol. Stacie pulled away again.

"Gross no you're not my type." She choked out trying not to gag from the smell of his breath.

"Aw baby. I think we could chan-"

"The lady said no buddy. Beat it," Donald snapped as he tore the man's had from Stacie's wrist. Stacie looked a bit relieved as Donald moved in front of her defensively. "This was a stupid idea," Donald thought to himself. He hadn't taken into account how much bigger this stranger was than him. The stranger moved toward Donald in a threatening manner.

"Little man, you picked a fight with the wron-" the man couldn't finish the sentence before Donald punched him in the eye.

"Unless you want a matching set of black eyes, I suggest you walk away," Donald snapped as he watched the stranger run off into the crowd. Donald, then turned to look for Stacie's reaction. She was staring at him in either admiration, fear, thankfullness, or maybe be a mixture of the three. "Are you alright?" he asked using his hand to brush some of the hair out of her face. She contiued to at him.

"Yes," she managed still a bit shocked at who her savior was.

"That's good," he replied. The whole situation was a bit awkward, given the groups they were a part of. Donald was about ready to get up and walk away, when Stacie opened her mouth again. "Thanks for, you know, saving me." He blinked at her.

"Yeah. No problem."

"Why did you even help me? I thought Treblemakers hated all Bellas."

"First of all, I am gentleman. If I see a lady in distress I am going to step in. Secondly, Trebles dont hate Bellas. All of that is really just between Aubrey and Bumper. The Trebles just go along with it to keep Bumper happy."

"Well, that's nice to know."

"Has anyone ever told you how very pretty you are?" Stacie giggled at this comment.

"Yes. Many times." The alcohol in his system compeled Donald to take a huge risk and press his lips against hers. Stacie was taken a bit by suprise but had no problem with kissing back. Somehow the two of them ended up back in his dorm (Their memories were both pretty fried.) and in bed together. Stacie hadnt been that suprised. She wasn't as drunk as he was at the party, and had a few glimpses of her memory, one of them being their kiss. Stacie had agree to keep her mouth shut, on the condition that they could do this sort of thing more often. Donald only shook his noodedreement, with his signature smirk.

******* END OF FLASHBACK *******

Donald could only laugh at that memory. The fact that they, knock on wood, hadn't been caught so far was absolutely amazing to him. They weren't exactly descreet. Making out in the alley ways behind the dorms, sneak in and out of each other's dorms in the middle of the day. and the other various activites were all extremely obvious. Is everyone else really that dense?

"It's not like it really matters," Donald thought as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. "As long as no one tells AUbrey, she won't get kicked out of the Bellas, which leaves us free to fool around as we please. And maybe someday we can bemore than whatever this is." Donald shook his head. He didn't even know if she would be interested, let alone want to. He tried to clear his head enough so he could do well enough in rehearsal for Bumper to leave him alone.

A/N: This probably really sucked, but I love this pairing so much. Any reviews and comments to make the story are much appriciated. Thanks so much ! :)


End file.
